running home to you
by minachandler
Summary: "Iris West," Barry says, and Iris's heart is in her stomach now, "will you marry me?" Missing scene from 3x17. After proposing to her, Barry lets Iris know how much he's missed her. Smut.


"Iris West," Barry says, and Iris's heart is in her stomach now, "will you marry me?"

"Yes," she says almost instantly, and Barry laughs - he actually laughs. " _Yes."_

She holds out her hand, lets him put the ring on, then jumps to her feet so she can hug him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I love you," Iris says into his chest. "God, I love you. I can't believe you just _sang_ to me."

Barry just smiles, then stoops down a little so he can kiss her, and wow, she's missed his kisses. They've only been apart for a week, but it feels like it's been forever, and the feeling of his lips on hers is the best feeling in the world.

"I've missed you," he tells her, letting out a sigh of what sounds like longing. "So much."

"I've missed you too. I'm glad you decided to come back," she says. "It hasn't been the same without you here."

"No, I mean I've _missed_ you," Barry says, and when he kisses her this time it's different - slower, more sensual. She kisses him back, lets him coax open her mouth with his tongue, while she takes off his jacket and lets it fall to the floor. She feels his arms tighten around her waist as he speeds them to their bedroom.

Iris tiptoes, kisses him until he's breathless, harder and faster than he expects. She unbuttons his shirt, closing her eyes as she runs her hands up and down his bare chest, palms roving over the taut muscles of his abdomen. God, she's missed him.

"You first," he says, making to cup her breast, but she shakes her head with a smile.

"No, you." And as if to punctuate her point she reaches down, letting the backs of her fingers lightly skim between his legs. He's hard for her, that much she can feel, and all that does is send a thrum of arousal straight to her groin as he groans at her touch.

She kisses him again, taking several steps forward until they reach the bed, and Barry lets her push lightly at his bare chest, so he's lying back on the bed. Iris undoes the button of his pants, pulling them down to knee level, then slipping her hand inside his boxers, making him gasp. Her hand closes around his cock, her palm doing firm, warm strokes up and down his length.

"God, Iris…" he murmurs into her mouth, kissing her, and it's open-mouthed and a little sloppy but somehow that just turns her on more, and she has to clench her thighs together to satiate the ache of arousal she can feel between them as her hand continues its work. Then she moves her hand away, pulling away from his lips, and for a second Barry groans in protest, but then she tugs down his underwear and gets to her knees, and his groan becomes one of anticipation as she wraps her hand around him.

She opens her mouth, lets her tongue gently lap at his slit, revelling in the taste of him. Then Iris sucks at the tip of his cock, making him gasp, before she takes him full in her mouth. She runs her tongue down his length, and he thrusts into her mouth at that.

"God, wow, Iris… Iris…"

He's close, that much she can tell, but she doesn't move off him; she lets him come in her mouth, swallowing willingly, and she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and gets to her feet so she can climb on top of him.

"I love you," he whispers, lifting the hem of her dress, and he pulls it up and over her head quickly, undoing the clasp of her bra, before he flips them over so now Barry's sprawled on top of Iris. Iris watches as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down and untangling them from her ankles.

Then, tortuously, he presses a kiss on her hip, then another, then another, going oh so slowly, pausing when he gets to the juncture between her abdomen and thigh, and Iris groans softly when two of Barry's fingers slide inside her. She's wet, dripping onto Barry's fingertips, and he smears her essence along the inside of her thigh, then kisses the glistening skin. He goes slow, which is more than a little ironic given he's supposed to be the fastest man alive, achingly so, tongue flicking against warm flesh until at last he reaches her centre.

Iris exhales softly, relieved he's finally there, and she threads her fingers through Barry's hair as he laps up every bit of her essence from her walls.

"God, _Barry_ -"

And she knows she's not going to last long, not when she's been staving off her arousal for a while now. She gasps when he finds her clitoris and hums against it, making her cry out, and her grip tightens on his hair, nails digging into his scalp. She's still saying his name, like a prayer, over and over again until she's breathless. When she comes her moan reverberates around the room, and Barry slows, presses a final kiss on her entrance before crawling back up her body to kiss her lips.

"I almost forgot how good you were at that," Iris says breathlessly. Barry laughs, but his amusement turns into arousal when she's wrapping her hand around him once more. She pushes at his chest with her free hand, so she's on top, straddling him, and with both hands encircling his cock she sinks onto him, revelling in the feeling of him filling her so completely. Barry groans, and so does Iris, and they move together, Barry thrusting into her, Iris pushing her hips against him so they're both gasping.

Iris buries her face in Barry's neck as she reaches her climax, and she's still breathing hard when he comes inside her.

Later, when Iris lies behind Barry, arm around his middle, chin fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck where it meets his shoulder, she says contentedly, "I'm going to love spending the rest of my life with you, Barry Allen. However long or short it may be."

"It'll be a long one," he says firmly. "Like I said. I plan on living a long life with you, Iris. Nothing and no one is going to stop me from doing that."

"You promise?" she whispers in his ear from behind him.

"Cross my heart."


End file.
